


Beautiful

by MaxWrite



Series: Nerds in Love [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Scotty wishes he could see himself through Pavel's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of [Sandwich Day](http://www.seriouseats.com/2009/11/happy-national-sandwich-day-new-york-los-angeles-san-francisco-chicago-new-orleans.html) I give you Scotty porn. It's what Scotty would want.

Scotty stepped into his bedroom and stopped by the bed. He stood proudly, with his hands on his hips, and smiled down at Pavel, who was waiting for him, naked, on the bed.

"So, here it is, then," Scotty said, looking down at himself. "Haven't put this on in a while, not since my little brother's wedding."

Pavel grinned hugely as he sat up on his knees at the edge of the mattress and reached out to touch the solid black kilt that Scotty wore. His hands immediately began roaming, exploring the entire outfit. It was nearly all black, with matte satin offsetting the flat cotton. Scotty wore a short jacket over top of a button-down shirt and a satin necktie.

"Is beautiful," Pavel said as he fingered Scotty's belt buckle. "You look good in a skirt."

"It's not a skirt, love. It's a kilt. Different."

"Oh, okay." Pavel touched the pouch hanging in front of Scotty's crotch. It had some kind of animal fur on it, large tassels and was hanging from a silver chain around Scotty's waist. "What is this?"

"It's called a sporran. You keep things in it. Kilts don't have pockets, y'see."

Pavel looked up at him. "Is like a purse."

"Yep. That's actually what 'sporran' means in Gaelic."

"So, if this is a purse, then why is the kilt not a skirt?"

"It's just not."

"But why?"

"Pavel, if you call it a skirt once more, I'm breaking up with you."

Pavel snickered. "Okay, okay." He slipped down off the bed, onto his knees on the floor at Scotty's feet, and continued exploring, his fingers now grazing up the sides of Scotty's calves, feeling the knee-high black socks he wore. "What are these?" he asked, stopping to examine the black ribbons that peaked out from underneath the folds at the tops of the socks.

"Those are called flashes. They're garters; they keep the socks up."

Pavel cuddled up to Scotty's left leg, hugging it and feeling the thigh underneath the kilt. He looked up at Scotty and said, "You look sexy in knee socks."

Scotty snorted. "Sexy."

"You do. And what is up under here?" asked Pavel, moving his hands up further, slowly traveling toward Scotty's groin with an impish little grin.

"Oh, you know what's under there."

"Are you supposed to wear something under these things?"

"Yeah. Made an exception for you, though."

Pavel quickly discovered this when his hands came in contact with Scotty's warm, flaccid bits. He felt them up a little and left things a little less flaccid when he finally pulled his hands away. Scotty mourned the loss of them.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked with a pout.

Pavel stood up and sat on the bed before him, gave him a mischievous look and replied, "There will be plenty of time to play with those. Right now … show me a little leg."

Scotty chuckled as he obliged. He stepped closer to Pavel, lifted his right leg, placed his foot on the bed and pulled the kilt up on his raised thigh, exposing it for Pavel. "How's that? Getting a good look?"

Pavel was indeed looking, scooting forward to get as close to Scotty as possible. He reached up to run a hand over Scotty's leg hair while his other hand wandered up underneath the kilt again, around to the back where it cupped Scotty's left cheek. Pavel sucked air in through clenched teeth as the hand exploring the thigh ventured beneath the kilt again too, squeezing and appreciating the thigh muscle under there. He raised his big eyes to Scotty's face and bit his lip.

"You are so sexy," he said breathily.

Scotty grinned. "You don't have to say things like that, you know."

Pavel frowned at that, but otherwise ignored it. He wrapped his arm underneath Scotty's raised thigh and hooked his hand over top, still feeling and squeezing, his other hand moving up and down the back of the other thigh. "Show it to me," he whispered.

Scotty quickly unhooked the sporran from its chain and tossed it onto the bed. He then tucked a bit of the kilt into his belt to keep it out of the way and revealed his now fully engorged cock. Pavel's eyes went down to it, his pupils enlarging a bit as he stared. When he looked up at Scotty again, he opened his mouth wide and made a little "ahh" noise.

Scotty's cock gave a little twitch at that. He took hold of himself with one hand, cradled the back of Pavel's head with the other, and gently guided himself into Pavel's mouth. Pavel's eyes grew sleepy as his lips sealed around the head, and Scotty could feel Pavel's tongue laving his slit. Pavel shifted, hunching over a bit to get a better angle, and he gave Scotty's ass a little squeeze, pulling him closer, deeper into his mouth. Scotty took the hint and began thrusting into Pavel's mouth, careful not to gag him. Pavel shut his eyes and breathed through his nose, bobbing his head in time with Scotty's thrusts.

Then Pavel stopped sucking and nudged Scotty a few steps back.

"What's this now?" Scotty wondered aloud as Pavel stood up. Without a word he helped Scotty out of the jacket, untucked the kilt, loosened and removed the tie and unbuttoned the shirt most of the way down, stopping at the waistband where the shirt was tucked in. He slipped his hands inside the shirt, ran them up Scotty's stomach, which made Scotty wince a bit, up to his chest and then hooked them over his shoulders as he brought their lips together.

"Why do you cringe when I touch your belly? What is that?" Pavel whispered against his mouth.

"You know I'm not terribly happy with that part of me."

Pavel draped his arms around Scotty's neck. "You are a beautiful man, you know. You are a strong, proud Scotsman." He smiled at Scotty, pride and desire just radiating off him. "And you are all mine."

"Heh, that's right, love handles and all."

Pavel rolled his eyes. "You are too self-conscious."

"That's easy for you to say. You're an 18-year-old marathon runner."

"I am serious. Sit down. Let me show you how sexy you are."

"I don't need you to –"

"Shh! Sit."

With a sigh, Scotty obeyed and watched Pavel with a raised eyebrow as he dropped to his knees and began untying Scotty's shoes. He got them both off and ran his hands up Scotty's legs as he rose up off the floor, slid them up beneath the kilt to grip Scotty's hips and kissed him hard, forcing him to slide back, further up on the bed. He pushed Scotty down onto his back and crawled up between his legs. He kissed his way down to Scotty's chest where he latched onto a nipple, humming contentedly as he sucked. Meanwhile, his hands gripped the undersides of Scotty's thighs and pushed them as far apart as they'd go, making his kilt ride up, and Pavel rubbed his bare belly against Scotty's rigid cock.

Scotty watched Pavel sucking and writhing on top of him. He squirmed a bit himself as Pavel's tongue flicked at his nipple, and then he watched Pavel thoroughly lick two of his own fingers and bring them around to his ass where Scotty knew they were pushing their way into Pavel's body.

Scotty pushed up on his elbows. "I should do that for you."

Pavel shook his head and shushed him. "Lie down. Relax. Let your Pasha take care of you."

It was pointless to argue when Pavel got something in his head. And besides, Pavel was an undeniable beauty as he straddled Scotty and continued loosening his own hole while Scotty lay there watching. Scotty couldn't take his eyes off him.

"God, you're gorgeous," Scotty said as his hands reached out to touch. He gripped Pavel's waist with one hand and played with his cock with the other.

Pavel smiled a lazy smile at him, his eyes dark with desire. "That is all I need, you know; to be beautiful in your eyes. And you are beautiful to me, Scotty. I have wanted you from the moment I saw you."

"Oh, that can't be right."

"But it is – ungh," Pavel grunted, momentarily closing his eyes as he fingered himself. "I think I am ready." He took his fingers out of himself, lunged across the bed to grab the lube they had lying out, and then came back to lubricate Scotty. Then Pavel straddled him again, and Scotty watched as Pavel began carefully lowering himself down on his length, groaning and squirming the whole time.

"I know that can't be right," Scotty said, caressing as much of Pavel's slender body as he could reach, "because when you met me, I looked a bit like a drowned rat."

"Shh, stop it," Pavel demanded as he carefully slid down on Scotty's length. He wiggled his hips a bit as though testing, and pet Scotty's stomach. "I need to make you understand how incredibly sexy you are."

Scotty fidgeted, torn between getting lost in what they were doing and feeling awkward about Pavel so blatantly touching one of the areas Scotty disliked most about himself. He touched Pavel's hands to stop them from moving.

"You know I'm self-conscious about my belly," he said.

"I know," Pavel said, his stare steady as a phaser beam. "That is why I am touching it."

Scotty chuckled. "Determined little bugger, aren't you?"

"You should be proud," Pavel said, starting to stroke Scotty's belly again. "You are an accomplished man, you shouldn't worry about silly things like a little belly fat."

"So, you do think I'm fat, then?" Scotty asked, only half seriously. He earned himself a little swat on the stomach from Pavel.

"You single-handedly cracked the equation for transwarp beaming, Scotty. _You_ did that."

Scotty shrugged. "Well … had a wee bit o' help along the way."

"So impressive are you," Pavel went on as though Scotty hadn't spoken, "that you went from disgraced exile on Delta Vega straight to a post as chief engineer and second officer on the most prestigious ship in Starfleet. And you have kept a man who is half your age more than satisfied for over a year."

"Not the entire time," Scotty was quick to point out. "What about before we had actual sex? You weren't terribly happy with me for making you wait, were you?"

"You mean when I was begging for your cock every night?"

"Uhhh … well … yes."

Pavel smiled as he began to ride Scotty. "You had a 17-year-old literally _begging_ for you." He leaned over and put his mouth to Scotty's ear, his hips still moving, and whispered, "And now, at 18, I will still beg for you if you want me to."

Scotty shivered as Pavel's lips grazed the sensitive shell of his ear and Pavel's hot breath left his skin cold and wanting in its wake when Pavel sat up again.

"I want you as much now as I ever did," Pavel said, his voice quivering a bit now that he'd built up some speed. "What do you think of that?"

"Think you might need your head examined," Scotty said, his eyes torn between Pavel's lovely face and his bouncing cock. Scotty pushed up into Pavel's body, making Pavel gasp and his eyes unfocus a little. Scotty loved that sound, loved that dazed look on Pavel's face, and loved that it was all because of him. He took hold of Pavel's waist and began pushing up into him hard and fast, making Pavel grip his arms as though hanging on for dear life.

"Scotty," Pavel moaned. "Harder." Scotty gave him what he wanted, forcing Pavel to take all of him, and he watched Pavel take his own prick in his hand and start stroking, his fist quickly becoming a blur.

"Do you believe me?" Pavel breathed. "Do you believe how badly I want you?"

"Yes," Scotty panted. "Fuck, yes." It wasn't really a fair time to ask; Scotty would have said yes to just about anything in the state he was in, with pleasure coursing through his body, his dick throbbing up inside Pavel's tight warmth.

With a satisfied little groan, Pavel leaned forward and licked right across Scotty's lips, then dipped his tongue into Scotty's mouth for a sloppy wet kiss that Scotty barely had a chance to enjoy before Pavel sat back up.

"Want to see what you do to me?" Pavel said, and Scotty recognized his little noises and the way he was breathing as the beginnings of climax. Scotty nodded and barely a second later the first string of come shot out of Pavel's dick and landed across Scotty's exposed chest and part of his shirt and kilt. Some of it even landed on Scotty face. Scotty licked up what landed across his lips and held off his own climax while Pavel arched and squirmed and came all over Scotty's skin and clothes.

Pavel's hand stopped stroking and his noises died down as the streams of come tapered off. Scotty wasted no time; he pulled Pavel down to him and held him snugly while he rolled them both over and settled on top of him.

"Scotty," Pavel whispered, still catching his breath. "Scotty …"

"Gonna come for you now, okay, love?" Scotty murmured, starting to fuck him again. Pavel nodded and kissed him urgently while Scotty's orgasm ripped through him. He felt Pavel's hands on his ass, gripping and kneading, encouraging him as he emptied himself inside Pavel's body.

Scotty came down and his body stilled. He stopped kissing Pavel and put his face to the left of Pavel's, resting his forehead on the mattress while he caught his breath. He could still feel Pavel massaging his ass, and now also felt him kissing his ear.

"Scotty," Pavel whispered.

"Hmm?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Pavel whispered, "Nothing. Just like to say your name."

Scotty smiled as he carefully withdrew from Pavel's body, rolled off and settled on his back. Pavel smiled over at him, a lazy, sated smile, his skin glowing with a pretty blush and light sheen of sweat. He really was gorgeous and Scotty hoped Pavel believed that. Scotty supposed it was no different for Pavel, that he simply wanted Scotty to understand how beautiful Pavel thought he was too. Well, Scotty would work on that. For Pavel.

"So," Scotty said.

"So," Pavel said, his voice low and husky as he gazed at Scotty.

"So … I guess you like the kilt, then."

Pavel giggled and swatted his belly again.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say that I don't see Scotty as an insecure person. Actually, quite the opposite; I think he knows damn well he's a BAMF, period. But I think that dating someone that much younger, coupled with the intense emotions that I see these two having for each other, might mess with a person's head a bit sometimes, and in this story I explore that a bit, how that might manifest in Scotty's head, making him a bit insecure, make him wonder and question. But no, I don't think he's insecure at all.


End file.
